


Nineteen Times

by multifanwho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, New Years Eve, New Years kiss, One Shot, Resolution, Short One Shot, thasmin kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifanwho/pseuds/multifanwho
Summary: Nineteen New Year's Eve's. Nineteen chances to make her move.Inspiration from this Tumblr post ( http://aprilmaclean.tumblr.com/post/181622944313/ )





	Nineteen Times

Nineteen times. The Doctor took Yaz to nineteen New Years Eve's in one night.

The first trip she panicked and it didn’t go how she planned. She got scared when Yaz asked what she was doing looking at her and not the celebrations and she basically ran away.

The second attempt was when Yaz held her hand to watch the fireworks and she froze. She was too busy concentrating on keeping her hearts beating at a regular pace.

The third trip she ended up having to force Ryan to be sick because he drank some very strong foreign form of alcohol by mistake. Once they had recovered from that the Doctor wasn’t really in the mood to try and make her move.

Trip four was to Sydney Australia, bringing in the year 2000 from the top of the harbour bridge. The Doctor remembers the light illuminating Yaz’s perfectly shaped face, until her eyes were drawn to Graham losing his footing and nearly falling off.

It wasn’t until trip ten when her and Yaz were standing behind the boys that something went right. When the countdown had reached three, she could feel Yaz looking at her, and by the time the countdown had reached one she found herself leaning in. Of course, Graham coughed, bringing them both back into the room before their lips touched.

Trip eleven they made sure they were alone. It wasn’t the Doctor’s best work. A lot of teeth smashing, nose bumping, and flailing arms. They were like giggling teenagers at the back of the bike shed.

The next time was more comfortable. Much softer and calmer on the Doctor’s part which clearly eased Yaz.

Thirteen was a trip to 1801 and they discovered a Dwarf planet. The Doctor grabbed Yaz’s hand and they snuck off. This was the first time they actually held one another while their mouths moved in sync. Yaz told her later that that new year was her favourite.

Fourteen got fairly adventurous. The Doctor slipping her tongue into Yaz’s mouth slightly made this kiss a bit more serious and made the Doctor believe this could actually go somewhere.

The fifteenth was a fireworks display. As the boy’s watched from the TARDIS doorway Yaz and the Doctor held each other and embraced in a tender kiss. Time didn’t exist when their lips were touching, so they didn’t realise the display had stopped. That’s how Ryan and Graham found out about it.

They were more careful after that. The Doctor still kissed her. For example, on the cheek on trip sixteen, the forehead on trip seventeen, and on her neck during a hug on trip eighteen. An intimate kiss didn’t just mean on the lips for the Doctor. She always went to unique ways to show her affections.

Their final trip was trip nineteen. “What are we now?” Yaz asked her at one point. The Doctor just told her that they were whatever she wanted to be. So, they watched the fireworks display with her hand resting on Yaz’s shoulder, enjoying the moment.

It took her nineteen trips, nineteen attempts to get there but she’d made it. It was one hell of a way to make her feelings known, but she’d done it by ten and used the rest to her advantage.

**Author's Note:**

> watched resolution and Yaz gave off big top energy like did you see that look at the end? damn sis she's thirsty.


End file.
